


The Secret Life of Twenty: The Series

by Denise_F



Series: The Secret Life of Twenty [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: Jimmy & 20’s Adventures and friends they meet along the way.
Series: The Secret Life of Twenty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991086





	1. Preface: The Jimmy Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about my little sister's dog named Twenty. He is named Twenty because he cost $20 to adopt. You can learn more about Twenty at his website here: https://sites.google.com/view/twentywebsite/home?authuser=0

[](https://ibb.co/mCtKF16)

This is the story of Jimmy, the pigeon. Jimmy the pigeon came from a family of gray pigeons. He was raised to be a gentleman. His mother, Jenna and father, Jerald died of being too sexy. His parents were the best animal strippers around. They were legends in the stripper world. He went to college, SUN, Stripper United Nation, to be a stripper. For a project he was supposed to learn the stripper ways. So he went to a famous night club called Caliente. He would sit down and observe the other strippers. When he went home he would practice their moves. After he finished college, he went to audition to be a stripper at the Caliente night club. He showed them his best moves and got the job. 

He was flying to his job and rested on the pole and saw this brown dog below.


	2. The Jimmy Story Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy hangs out on Shell’s roof and other restaurants just for Twenty. When his family wants some food Twenty tells Jimmy to fly some over.

[](https://ibb.co/16z2rJg)

Jimmy was resting on a wire above a house with a green roof, and he saw a brown dog in the backyard. He didn’t know it yet, but that dog was going to be his best friend. He decided to fly down to wear the dog was. After he landed he saw that the dog started barking and running towards him, so he flew up to one of the poles that was part of a trampoline. The dog continued to bark at him and Jimmy got annoyed. 

“Hey!” Jimmy yelled.

The dog suddenly stopped barking and stared at Jimmy.

“I just wanted to chill, dude,” Jimmy said. After he saw that the dog was calm he introduced himself.

“Hi, my name is Jimmy. What’s your name?”

“I’m Twenty,” the dog said. He looked a little confused. “What are you doing here?” Twenty asked.

“I just got back from work and I thought I’d take a break near here, and then I saw you. I was bored, so I came down to see if you wanted to party,” Jimmy explained.

“Why would you think that?” Twenty asked.

“Well because you have a nice booty that would really get you somewhere in the stripping business,” Jimmy said.

“What?!” Twenty gasped. He knew that he had a nice booty because his mom and aunt always told him, but he never thought that he would be recognized by someone else for his nice booty. “My booty is my booty, and not yours!” Twenty yelled.

“Calm down there. I was just telling you that you could take that booty and shake it in the strip club to make some money, like me. I work over at the Caliente night club and get money, and you could too, you know,” Jimmy said.

“Oh,” Twenty thought about it, but knew he couldn’t because his mom would never allow such behavior from Twenty’s booty. “No! I won’t! My mommy won’t let me shake my booty for money,” Twenty said.

“You know what we could do? We could exchange that booty for things,” Jimmy said.

“What do you mean?” Twenty asked.

“I mean, you can come to the nightclub with me and shake it and give me the money in exchange for something that you want,” Jimmy explained.

“But I don’t know what I want,” Twenty said.

“Well, is there anything that your humans want?” Jimmy asked.

“They like to eat Cheetos,” Twenty said.

“Well, what we can do is you come dance for me and I’ll fly over to Shell to get your humans some Cheetos,” Jimmy said.

“Okay,” Twenty said.

“Great! First, I need to see your moves,” Jimmy said.

To be continued.


End file.
